1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to retractable pet leashes and, more particularly, to an improved retractable pet leash.
2. Related Art
According to a 2011-2012 pet owners survey conducted by the American Pet Products Association, there are approximately 78.2 million owned dogs in the United States. Thirty-nine percent of U.S. households apparently own at least one dog. Most dog owners walk their dog on a regular basis, e.g., daily, and typically utilize a leash in order to control the dog in public.
Many available leashes are retractable/extendable in nature, thus allowing the user to manually control the length of the leash during use. Such leashes typically include a housing having a handle and a mechanism such as a push button or trigger operable by the user to control the released length of the leash. Available leashes, however, often are not ergonomic nor are they designed to have improved function based on natural user reaction to actions of the animal.